Posse:The Red Dead Renegades 2nd Generation
TRDR War horse.jpg|Threepac1's War horse by xoVixeNox Threeepac1 wanted web-large.jpg|WANTED by xoVixeNox TRDR- Threepac1 renegade.jpg|Threepac1, Renegade by xoVixeNox TRDR king.jpg|Kings of all kings by iGraphiKz HD TRDR- predator.jpg|TRDR PREDATOR by iGraphiKz HD TRDR logo- Jake kong GC.png|TRDR2G by Jake Kong GC Threepac1 the boss.jpg|Threepac1, the boss by Carzy lady TRDR logo.jpg|TRDR logo by iGraphiKz HD Bailey.jpg|The Red Dead Renegades by Bailey74 RenegadesX.jpg|Renegades by Bailey74 TRDR carzy 3.jpg|The shot, by Carzy lady TRDR carzy 2.jpg|TRDR for life, by Carzy lady TRDR Carzy 1.jpg|The Renegades, by Carzy lady Threepac1 pic web-large.jpg|Threepac1 by xoVixeNox Die like the rest web-large.jpg|Mess with the best, Die like the rest, by xoVixeNox SoulReaver.jpg|Soulreaver by xoVixeNox Last chance web-large.jpg|Last chance, by xoVixeNxo Stabby web-large.jpg|Stabby, by xoVixeNox Bullet web-large.jpg|You can't run...from a bullet, by xoVixeNox Play nice web-large.jpg|We don't play nice, by xoVixeNox Renegade.jpg|Renegade girls, by xoVixeNox Pizap com10 53687139926478271321765874884.jpg|TRDR Killers, Carzy lady 376514 120133944764168 100003026895734 124417 1472714571 n.jpg|The boss, by Carzy lady 308309 120255888085307 100003026895734 124841 2036269237 n.jpg|The Brave, by Carzy lady IGraphiKz HD.png|iGraphiKz HD- Graphic designer Neonskittles93.png|Neonskittles93- VIP Rockinprincess1.png|Rockinprincess1- VIP Threepac1.png|Threepac1- Clan Leader Stacyjade1994.png|Stacyjade1994- VIP XMiKKiz.png|xMiKKiZz- Leaders Bodyguard Soulreaver1997.png|Soulreaver1997 - Scout Leader XoVixeNox.png|xoVixeNox- Advisor is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the renegades We are the 2nd generation of " The Red Dead Renegades" on XBOX 360. This very successful clan has yet to be beaten, Formerly owned by "Emperor blade19" and currently owned by "threepac1" the former leaders personal bodyguard. this clan presents a challenge for every posse in free roam, we also have a few enemies, the names in the "Most wanted" section below are people who should be shot on sight, Kills on these players will be recorded and praises awarded.(for more information on our reward scheme look at the "Rewards" section below). Most Wanted These people are wanted for various reasons, the higher the points the better the reason, to set after one of these people, send a message to "threepac1" saying "BOUNTY -(targets name)" this is so you can be rewarded when you collect the bounty, to collect the bounty you must make this person rage quit to collect the bounty. *Rose of shadows - Wanted for personal reasons his downfall will earn you 20 points as he is a relatively easy target to kill, though difficult to find. *ANY "xRDSx" member - Wanted by many players the "xRDSx" are widely known for their cheating ways, any member will earn you 30points. *Darkaces1 - Wanted for plotting against the new TRDR, He has always wanted the downfall of "Threepac1" killing him will bring you 100 points. *connor k west - Wanted for the intense gang rivalry he created, killing him will earn you 40 points. *LEGIONxRAPTOR - Wanted for dessertion, he abandoned TRDR without warning, we dont like cowards, killing him will get you 20 points. *HouseOfPERSE - Wanted for personal reasons, He often imitates elmo, killing him will bring you 30 points. *LEGIONxVOLTAGE - Wanted for desserting our allies, this coward must be hunted and killed, bringing you 20 points. *LEGIONxPREDATOR - Wanted for desserting our allies, this coward must be hunted and killed, bringing you 20 points. *V8Swiftkiller - Wanted for betrayal and editing the wiki like a complete fuck, he can earn you 70 points because no-one likes him. As well as enemies, we also have allies, Allies *LEGIONxGAMING *xVx *PUBLIC ENEMY *Glorious Bastards Joining the renegades This is an XBOX 360 only clan, to join you must be either a very exceptional player, be willing to take the time to be trained or have special traits. MESSAGE "threepac1" if you are interested in joining without preference to divisions, if your skilled in a certain division message the leader of that division. *Patience, Just because you aren't ranked up or given privellages after the first war does not mean they won't come your way. *Headset, if we are going to communicate this is essential. *Respect, Answer to those you have to and don't start arguements and above all respect for girls, their are alot of girls coming in and out of our games and parties, any disrespect will lead to instant kicking and your name being put on the most wanted list.(meaning us and our aliies will shoot you on sight,and chances are that every free roam you will join,one of us will be there). *Loyalty, must be loyal, disloyalty has troubled the renegades many time in the past, not this time. * Don't be afraid to use us as a threat, we will back you up,anytime,anyplace. Members The clan is split into 3 divisions, recruits and members are seperated into these divisions depending on their skill in a certain field of combat. The divisions are Infantry, Scout and Cavalry, Each division leader (named below) is in control of a squad of soldiers allocated with their specific division, Division leaders only answer to the clan leader. Each division also has a Character set, (Leaders have unique characters) adaptations for any female members can be made. Clan Leader - Threepac1 Clan Leaders bodyguard- xMiKKiZz Advisor - xoVixeNox Graphic Designer - xoVixeNox -Co-designer - Bailey74 -Co-designer - Carzy lady Tactition - NOBLE G 2K8 Messenger - (OPEN) Chauffuer - (OPEN) Task force These are among the most talented people in the clan, this team will consist of the best and most loyal members the leader can find, This elite team is like a hit squad and will execute any orders recieved from the leader with extreme precision and flawless efficiency, Requirements are higher for this division, exceptional infanrty and scout soldiers may be given the oppotunity to be promoted to this division, SOLDIER CHARACTER = Buffalo soldier Leader- xXJOD3ST3RXx General- (OPEN) Lieutenant - (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Soldiers- *(OPEN) Infantry These foot soldiers are the backbone of any assault, using rifles and revolvers primarily, and being able to get 9 out of 10 kills a headshot, these soldiers are very good at keeping enemy forces under control, SOLDIER CHARACTER = American army Leader - (OPEN) General - (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Soldier- *KaputBooch *BigDaddyMurph *Stickman37 *scullhed98 *PHYSICAL TOUCH Scouts These soldiers are deadly at a range and can take positions which make them virtually invisible to enemy soldiers, also have the ability to silently take out enemies with a tomahawk, must be able to use ammo extremely efficiently, SOLDIER CHARACTER = Natives Leader- Soulreaver1997 General- sweetshot2 Lieutenant- MeGaMaGz x Lieutenant- Soldier075 Soldiers- *(OPEN) Other ranks Slave master- Blueeyedninja88 Slaves- (OPEN) Gladiator- (OPEN) Rewards In The Red Dead Renegades, we believe in rewarding hard-working, loyal and obedient members, the system works like this, to get a certain award you have to attain a certain amount of praises from the leader, Bronze award= 5 praises, REWARD = Temporary immunity(1 chance) Silver award= 10 praises, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) Gold award= 15 praises, REWARD = 800MSP Platinum award= 25 praises, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) These rewards can be revoked and praises deducted for, vulgar behaviour, disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. After each reward your praises reset, and praises may be deducted for disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. Threepac1 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) External links Category:Posses }} http://www.youtube.com/user/TRDRenegades http://trdrclan.webs.com/ http://s1102.photobucket.com/profile/LEGIONxTOXIC